Why Can't I
by AslanofTexas
Summary: How do you know who’s the one. SK


Summary: How do you know who's the one. S/K

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "Why Can't I" by Liz Phair

Title: Why can't I

Kagome flopped down on the bench laughing heartily at her companion. Sesshoumaru scowled and flopped down next to her wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Ha I beat you!" Cried Kagome smiling happily at the fuming man next to her.

"Humph. I let you win."

"Did not! Sore loser." Pouted Kagome.

Sesshoumaru grinned and ruffled Kagome's hair. "Come on, we still have to work our way back home." Kagome groaned as Sesshoumaru tugged on her hand pulling her back up to a standing position.

_Get a load of me,  
Get a load of you,  
Walking down the street  
And I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

Kagome smiled and walked side by side next to Sesshoumaru. Really they hardly knew each other. They'd met only through Inuyasha. Still something about him intrigued her.

_Holding hands with you,  
When we're out at night,  
Got a girlfriend  
You say it isn't right,  
And I've got someone waiting too.  
_

The sun was slowly beginning to set, but Kagome wasn't ready to go home yet. It wasn't fair. If she had met Sesshoumaru first, or if he had met her before finding his own girl would they have hooked up? Was it worth worrying about right now? Grinning Kagome stopped walking causing Sesshoumaru to pause in his own stride. He raised an eyebrow at the mysterious girl in front of him. He never expected her to push him. Push him into the lake that is.

_The problem is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming_

Kagome laughed at the soaked man in front of her his long hair plastered to his head in a very undignified manner.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
Its inevitable... it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me...  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Sesshoumaru grinned and splashed water at Kagome making her squeal as her own clothes became drenched with water too.

Isn't this the best part of breaking up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

Kagome's laughter slowly subsided as she held other hand for Sesshoumaru. He placed his hand in hers and stood back up. Why was it he had more fun with her than his own girlfriend?

_  
It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful?  
_

Kagome smiled and turned back to the path they were taking. He eyes slowly lowered with sadness. They should go, but….did they have to? Sesshoumaru silently walked up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her back to face him. For a moment their eyes met. Both understood what the other was thinking, what the other was feeling. Sesshoumaru leaned in and place a soft kiss on her lips.

_  
Here we go we are at the beginning  
we haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning_

Neither noticed they were both shivering with cold, or anticipation. Neither noticed as the other people walked by and giggled, nor even that the birds had suddenly stopped their insistent chirping. All they knew was each other._Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
_

Slowly Sesshoumaru broke off the kiss. His body burned and he found it harder to remove his hand from the side of her cheek than he had expected. Kagome for her part was doing her best to stay standing as how suddenly her knees had gone weak.

_  
I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Something's growin'  
For this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'  
_

Kagome smiled gently and placed her hand over the one on her face and intertwined her fingers with his. Slowly she pulled his hand down and turned back to the path beginning to walk, dragging Sesshoumaru behind her. No words needed to be said.

_  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever talk about you  
_

Sesshoumaru slowly fell in pace beside Kagome, his hand never removed from her own.

_  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
Its inevitable... it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me...  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
_

They didn't know what they would do, or what the future held, but they'd do it together.

_  
whenever I think about you _

Side by side.

_whenever I think about you _

Holding hands and working at it.

_whenever I think about you _

It wouldn't be easy.

_whenever I think about you_

But it'd be worth it.

* * *

That's all folks. So how was it? Please review! 

Aslan


End file.
